Fight of destiny
by Sjannie
Summary: Kouha meets Hakuryuu on the battlefield. Kouen, Hakuei, Koumei and Kougyoku are also on their way to the battlefield. Will hakuryuu win? Or will fate decide to get in his way... but what is fate or destiny really?
1. no king

_Fight of destiny_

**I do not own magi, what a surprise. This is my second story so... I'm not really that good at it and my English hasn't really changed...**

Kouha couldn't believe what he saw. His army, his soldiers, his friends , his family, all acting weird and attacking each other shouting: Lord Kouen is an usurper. And then the others: ''he isn't! What are you saying?'' Kouha wanted to help his brother and had send his army to help but he didn't expect this. The soldiers that protected Hakuryuu acted weird. They accused his brother of being a usurper, well Kouha knew for sure he wasn't. Hakuryuu had this weird smirk on his face and there was so much black rukh that even Kouha could see them even though he wasn't an magician. Kouha and his men started getting closer to Hakuryuu and he lifted his guandao. He said some words Kouha couldn't hear and all of a sudden Kouha saw images of Kouen killing his mother and men. But that couldn't be true, something like that was not true. En, his brother would never do that not with no good reason. He knew that because he knew his brother cared about him and wouldn't do something to hurt Kouha unless there was a good reason for it, like if it was for the country. Not that Kouha wouldn't be mad on him because of that but at least he could understand. But just killing them off with no reason at all? That was not something his brother would do. Was there a reason then? No. But the images were horrible , Kouha felt sick of it. But then out of nowhere Junjun took his arm and the images disappeared. ''Kouha-sama are you all right? Everyone started to get weird only us not and the ones that are close to us.'' Kouha saw Junjun, Reirei, Jinjin, meihou and another small group of people who still were the same fighting of the guys who just a moment ago were on his side and now were screaming on the ground:'' it is not true!'' What was happening? Kouha looked and Hakuryuu who smirked at him holding his guandao close. Was it him? Did he do something? Something with his Metal Vessal? Why wasn't he affected? Wait-that's not true he isn't effected anymore because Junjun is holding his arm, she is a magician... Borg it is because of the Borg! Kouha looked at Hakuryuu and screamed:'' What have you done to my men?''

Hakuryuu looked at him with a creepy smile: ''' They are now under my control''. ''What?'' Screamed Kouha. ''Why are they saying that En is an usurper-''. Hakuryuu laughed: ''Because I showed them images of Kouen killing their friends, their family, I used them to kill each other haha. I showed them images of kouen killing their families and friends over and over again haha''. He laughed like he lost his mind-no he certainly had lost his mind Kouha knew for sure. ''Did you do it to your soldiers too? The ones protecting you right now''? ''Yes, but not the same, with them I also used Zagan, but let's stop this chit chat and come at me, or are you not going to stand in my way? I'm going to kill Kouen and all the others who are in my way.'' Hakuryuu declared.

Kouha didn't know what to say, he controlled his people? He didn't care about his men? He brainwashed them and right now he was killing Kouha's men, his friends, his army. Kouha felt anger rising through his body, he bald his fists. He couldn't forgive Hakuryuu. Killing his brother? His men? No way he would forgive Hakuryuu no matter what his motives are Kouha has his own. Hakuryuu is controlling those men to fight for him, even though they don't want to. He has killed people of his own country. He is no king, not of this county, not of the people of the Kou empire, he isn't. A person is king because people follow him and give him that position, a king with no people is useless, you can have all the land you want but all alone you can do nothing with it you need your people and they need leadership and stability and protection what a king must give and organise. Hakuryuu who doesn't protect his people, who brainwashed them, who kills them, who does everything for the throne that clearly isn't his because the people want someone else, he is no king. Kouha will fight him, he will kill him. Kouha knows he isn't a god, a saint or a good person. He maybe doesn't have the right and should feel pity for Hakuryuu. Fate has been unfair for him but that's just how it is. The world, life is unfair. He is not the only one who has a unfair life. But even so Kouha won't let Hakuryuu hurt the people he cares for, in his eyes Hakuryuu is not a good king. Kouha knows he isn't either but he doesn't act like Hakuryuu. Kouha changed into his djin equipment.

" Maybe it was your destiny to curse your destiny, do you really believe in that crap? I can't see your rukh normally so even if It did turn dark I would not have noticed but only a person themselves can decide what do to in life, yes other things may lead your life for a big part, but in the end it all comes down to what you yourself decide, you yourself are also at fault, your acting selfish and your corrupted by hate. Do you really think this is what you brother would have wanted? That this is what the people want? Maybe I'm not one to talk but think about your sister!" Kouha said to Hakuryuu's face.

''Why should I care? She took a side.'' Hakuryuu screamed back clearly angry, he had lost his cool.

Kouha sighed, he took a deep breath, stared at Hakuryuu with a murderous look and then together with Junjun holding him he flew to Hakuryuu and swung his scythe at him, words wouldn't help, but he knew fighting would not either, but still he has no other choice. Hakuryuu isn't truly evil Kouha knows that but the way he is acting now, even if it isn't fair Kouha can't let him go through with this.

_Life is unfair and that how it is, do you believe in destiny? Hell no, you make your own destiny and if people claim that that is you destiny then cursing your destiny is also your destiny it is also fate, so in this weird ,shitty world of destiny and some god who is supposed to exist which is no prove off, Kouha will fight Hakuryuu. The only person who makes your choices is you, even if they are limited by others. Destiny what destiny? Fate what fate? I fight you now because I can and because I want to. It is my choice . And if there really is a god, then why is this world so f*cked up? But Kouha is just a human and some question will just never be answered. _

Hakuryuu changed djin equipment and changes into Belial.

_So he had two figures, Kouha sighed._

Junjun screams but she holds on to Kouha.

_Kouha will win, even if Hakuryuu is stronger and smarter, Kouha is not alone. And together with the others he will defeat Hakuryuu._

In all the chaos Kouen steps onto the battlefield walking towards Kouha and Hakuryuu watching in horror what happens. He is followed by Hakuei... they see Kouha fighting Hakuryuu with Junjun and a small group of soldiers fighting the other soldiers and a large group of soldiers on the ground screaming. They have not yet noticed Kouen or Hakuei.

_If I defeat Hakuryuu, I can save those people, I have made my choice , fate or destiny what not whatever._

Kouha: ''Here I come".

Hakuryuu: "come then!''

_When she sees the men of the ground screaming in pain, when she sees men of the same country fighting each other, when she sees Kouha and Junjun doing their best not to get hit by Hakuryuu, when she sees her little brother the only one left who killed her mother, a tear slides down her face and her heart breaks, she falls on her knees. Somewhere she hears Kouen chanting._


	2. My king

**Fight of destiny part two**

**I do not own magi.**

Junjun holds Kouha firmly. Hakuryuu swings his Guandao at them. Kouha counters it with his scythe. Junjun borg is strong but the plants of zagan keep on trying to break it. Kouha tries his best to evade Hakuryuu 's attack. He heard from Aladdin that if you get hit the same will happen with you as what happened with Alibaba. But moving around and evading Hakuryuu 's attacks while Junjun is holding on him is hard. But he needs her borg to help him fighting against zagan and belial.

_Why did that guy have to have two? Why did you Judal betray them and help Hakuryuu? Now he's gone. Is this what Judal wanted? There is war but he himself is not here. _

Kouha likes fighting, he loves the sight of blood. But only when it is not his, when it is not his soldiers blood. He only likes war when he is on the winning side. What he almost always is but the fight against Magnostadt opened his eyes. He lost many soldiers, many friend and family. He wouldn't let that happen again. And to protect them , he has to defeat Hakuryuu . But that is easier said than done.

_Why is that stupid Hakuryuu so good with his guandao? _

Kouha can't use his extreme magic, they are fighting right above the battleground where the soldiers are fighting, if he used it here his soldiers and the others will be caught in it. He can't do that.

_But will Hakuryuu sacrifice his soldiers?_

Yes, they don't want the fight for him anyway . He can just manipulate others if they are gone. He doesn't care about them like Kouha does about his men.

The plants of zagan got hold of Kouha scythe when he tried to slash Hakuryuu with it, Junjun borg isn't that big so the plants could get close to his scythe. Now Hakuryuu tried to hit Kouha with his guandao. The plants had taken hold of his scythe so Kouha couldn't use it to protect him. He also couldn't evade it because then he would have to let go of his scythe. From behind him he feels Junjun holding him stronger and closer and when Hakuryuu's guandao almost reaches Kouha's face it was stopped by Junjun's borg. Hakuryuu tried to break trough. The borg was cracking.

''Kouha-sama, I can't keep this up for long!''

Right now Hakuryuu was focusing on breaking the borg and Kouha took this chance to get the plants of his scythe, just in time before the borg was destroyed. He blocked hakuruuys attack but he did not expect the plants of zagan to got hold of his feet, because the borg was destroyed. He had forgotten about them.

_Damn. _

He gets pulled down and Hakuryuu swings his guandao at him again. Kouha's scythe gets seized by plants again. Junjun is exhausted from using her borg and doesn't have much maogi left. Kouha can't move, the plants have him captured. But then Junjun climbs from Kouha's back around Kouha and protects him with her body. She gets hit with belial.

"Junjun!''

Kouha screams in anguish.

_She loves Kouha, he is her ideal king, she wanted to be forever by his side, but the thing she wanted the most was for Kouha to stay alive. To continue to help other people like her and the others. The continue lead the others she loves and the Kou empire to their dream. She was really happy when he had taken care of her. She is selfish she knows. All humans are. If Hakuryuu had tried to hit her Kouha would have jumped in to protect her. A king needs to protect his people. But Kouha-sama, the people also need to protect their king. Kouha-sama, you are my king. _

He struggles to get out of the plants grip. One arm he gets out and he catches Junjun's arm. His arms is now bleeding. It had been cut by the plants of zagan. Kouha holds Junjun with one arm. She is not moving.

"Junjun, Junjun!''

She is not answering.

She is gone, just like Alibaba.

Tears fill Kouha's eyes.

_This can't be true , this can't be true,_

_Junjun?_

_Why? _

He loves Junjun, like all the others, maybe even more. She is always there for him. She always admires him and says nice things. She always helps him. She can't be gone.

Tears are flowing down his cheeks.

''HAKURYUU IM GONNA FREAKING KILLL YOU, YOU BITCH!''

Kouha was mad, anger was rising through his body, he couldn't see things or think straight anymore. The anger had overwhelmed him. Hakuryuu merely laughed.

'' What can you do? You're still captured by zagan's plants!''

That was true. Only one arm was free and he was holding Junjun with that one. Hakuryuu comes flying towards him.

_Is this the end? I failed again. Why do I always fail. What would En and Mei think of me?_

He tries to get out but the rage and sadness overwhelm him.

_This is the end..._

"AAH!"

Hakuryuu gets hid by fire, he is now a few meters away from Kouha. Then Kouha gets hit by the fire, it hurts. But the plants of zagan get burned to and Kouha can move again. Then he feels that someone is leaning on him.

'' En-nii -I mean Brother En – I mean-''

''It is alright Kouha'' Kouen replies

Hakuryuu is trying to recover from being hit with the flames. Kouen takes this changes to heal Kouha. He changes djin equipment and heals Kouha.

"Why don't you take this chance to take down Hakuryuu?''

_It is always like this Kouha always slows his brothers down.._

"I will not leave you behind. We have a bigger chance of taking him down together.''

''But I failed?!'' Junjun is gone and I would be had it not been for you.''

''But because of you I had just enough time to come here.'' Kouen changes back into his fire djin.

Het pets Kouha's head.

'' I'm proud of you, you have become strong. Now together we will defeat Hakuryuu. Koumei and Kougyoku are on their way. Don't worry about Junjun Aladdin will find a way to bring her back.''

''And hakuei?''Kouha asked.

''She will come to, eventually'' Kouen answered.

" Now take Junjun to my household, I will deal with Hakuryuu. My household will take care of the soldiers, when Junjun is save come back to me and help me defeat Hakuryuu.

"Yes! Brother En!''

* * *

She saw her little brother trying to kill Kouha, her family.

Hakuryuu what has become of you?

She stand up.

She had made her choice she can't back down now.

Things can't go on like this.

It is not the right way.

She has to stop him from causing others more pain, grief and sorrow.

She has to be strong, she is a general of the Kou empire army and has to protect it and it citizen.

''I am sorry Hakuryuu''

A tears falls down her cheek.

Hakuei starts chanting.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am not so good with fighting scenes. I am sorry. I am planning on finishing this fanfic within two more parts. As for the reason why Hakuei fights and what her decision was I was planning to put that in another fanifc. Please review.**


	3. My reason

**Fight of destiny**

**Part 3: My reason**

**I do not own magi**

**At the end I have a question so please read the author's notes.**

* * *

While Hakuryuu is recovering from the attack, Kouen heals Kouha. When Kouha is healed Hakuryuu is also done. With an annoyed expression he looks at Kouen. Who looks with his usual expression back.

''Go Kouha, come back as fast as possible.''

Kouha holds Junjun bridal style and flies to Kouen's household. His own is there to.

Hakuryuu and Kouen give each other stares until Hakuryuu final breaks the silence.

''What? Are you going to say what I am doing is wrong?''

''No, answers Kouen. Your are fighting for your belief, I fight for mine. This is what war is all about. People have different beliefs and fight in order to make the other ones take their belief. I do feel sorry for what my family has done to you, but I am not going to bow to you. Like I just said. I will fight for my IDEAL. My dream. You fight for yours. ''

''...''

'' But even if we fight and you win what I doubt, you will just shift your hate to someone else. In the end no one will be left. Is that really the world you want? A world with only you?''

'' Talking won't help'' Hakuryuu answers.

''Of course it won't, Alibaba is the example of that, so why don't you come at me?''

''Fine!''

Hakuryuu moves his guandao and says some words Kouen can't hear. Then Kouen sees flashes in his mind of Koumei taking the crown from him.

_So this is what Aladdin and Kouha's men talked about. But this is fake, he and Koumei have the same dream. They have the same goal. Still he can't concentrate. _

Kouen takes a deep breath and then flies towards Hakuryuu.

_I should have known It wouldn't work against Kouen, well it does work but not as good as I had hoped. Kouen has amazing willpower and because of that he will continue to fight even with the flashes. But because of this he is weakened. Now I do have a chance._

Kouen attacks Hakuryuu with his sword. Directly the flames around his sword hurt Hakuryuu but Hakuryuu continues to block the attack with his guandao. Then Kouen gets pulled down by the plants of Zagan. But he just burns them and continues to fly towards Hakuryuu and tries to hit Hakuryuu again. Hakuryuu defends himself. Then Hakuryuu tries to hit Kouen's leg with belial but Kouen evades it. Then the flashes stop. Kouen now can concentrate fully on the fight.

_He must be out of magoi soon, he has been fighting Kouha for some time. And making those flashes must also take up a lot of magoi. But I still do not see that woman. I have to be on guard and If I I'm am burning those plants the whole time my magoi will also not last long and until Kouha is back I won't be able to create a magma flow._

Hakuryuu then makes creatures with Zagan and sends them towards Kouen. Again Kouen burns them but Hakuryuu uses this time to connect the plants of Zagan to the people bellow who he is controlling with Zagan and Belial with his own leg. Then Kouen can see a light going from the people Hakuryuu controls to him. The people scream and then fall on the ground. Not moving, their eyes blank.

_They are death._

''What did you do?'' Kouen asked.

''I took their magoi'' Hakuryuu answered.

* * *

After looking for a minute he found his brother's household. He just hoped Kouen would be fine, no of course he would be En-nii is strong. But Hakuryuu can control two at once. No Kouha can't think like that. Right now he has to focus on going back as soon as possible. When he lands down next to Kouen's household he sees that Alibaba's is there also. Where is his own?

''Kouha-sama!''

Kouha turns around and sees Meihou and the others dashing towards him.

''Meihou, everyone! Are you alright!?''

''We are but we did lose some men, but it seems the flashes stopped, but our people are too weak to fight.''

'' It doesn't matter we will take care of it. The rest of the army is almost here.'' Kin Gaku says.

''Are you going to kill them?'' Kouha asked

He got no answer only a look.

''We have to protect the Kou empire ''Kokuton Shuu answers.

Then Kouha nodded.

_That's right this will be the last war of the Kou empire..._

Reirei and Jinjin are looking at JunJun.

''What happened with Junjun'' They asked shocked.

With a sad expression Kouha says: ''She got hit while protecting me. I couldn't protect her I am sorry.''

''Junjun wanted to protect you so don't be sad. Meihou stated. Now you just have to live, that is what she wanted and maybe Aladdin can find a way to bring her back. Morgiana has arrived together with Yunan. I am sure it will be fine Kouha-sama.''

Kouha nods again.

''It would be better to bring Junjun to the place where Alibaba is. ''Kakuton shuu says.

'' He is right, Seishuu Ri comments. Heey you household of the Balbadd brat! Take this woman to Aladdin! ''

Toto and Olba come dashing towards them.

''Olba, can you take her with you?''Toto asked.

''Yeah okay.'' He said hesitant.

''It is not like you can fight Hakuryuu anyway. '' She said.

Kouha gives Junjun to Olba. Toto and Olba give each other looks , they know exactly what happened.

''Where is Kouen-sama?'' Kokuton Shuu asked.

''Fighting Hakuryuu, I'm going back to.''

''Wait Kouha-sama'' Reirei screamed. You do not have much magoi left, let me help you.''

''Me to!'Jinjin screamed.

''Thanks''

After Kouha's magoi had recovered he left.

''Reirei, Jinjin it is better if you guys also go with Olba. And Olba come back as soon as possible. We need as much men as we can get. '' Kokuton Shuu Stated.

Olba runs with Junjun towards the room where Aladdin is. The others follow him.

''Alright then, let's end this'' Kin Gaku says.

But before they can attack the men who are being controlled by Hakuryuu they hear a familiar voice.

''We won't let you.''

The two generals who now are on Hakuryuu's side appear. Kokuhyou Shuu And Seiryuu Ri, .

*hmpf* ''The traitors I see. ''Seishuu Ri notices

''the last time we didn't take action, now we will'' they stated.

''Aren't you taking action against the wrong side?'' Kin Gaku commented.

''We will fight for king Hakuryuu'' they answered

''Well it doesn't matter let's fight!'' Kin Gaku Walks towards them.

''We will fight for our king.'' Seishuu Ri screamed.

''Girl and Meihou take care of the wounded we will take care of this.''

Toto and Meihou made their way to the wounded. Well mentally wounded and exhausted.

''It will be easy killing them. It will only take a minute if we use our household vessels...'' Kin Gaku giggled.

''Do not think it will be easy'' Seiryuu Ri commented.

''You are not the only ones with a king who has a metal vessel.'' Kokuhyou Shuu stated.

''What you don't mean?!'' Seiryuu ri couldn't finish his sentence because Kokuton Shuu said: ''It doesn't matter, we have them longer and can use them better.''

''Guess there is only one way to find out Uncle.'' Seishuu Ri smiled.

''Then come boy'' Seiryuu Ri said.

''I do not know why you would betray lord Kouen, but I am only loyal to him'' Kokuton Shuu said to his father.

''And I have chosen king Hakuryuu!'' His father, Kokuhyou Shuu screamed back.

* * *

Olba has arrived at the room where Alibaba and Aladdin are. Morgiana is also back with Yunan. The mood in the room is grim. No good news then Olba thinks, it is all Hakuryuu's fault. And now this woman, who he carries is also a victim of Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu must be stopped. When Olba has opened the door it is Aladdin who notices him first.

''Olba, what are you doing here?''

Then they see the woman who he carries.

''What is wrong with her?''

''She got hit with belial.''

'Ow'' is the only thing Aladdin says. He then turns around and looks at Alibaba's body. Morgiana sits on the others side of Alibaba. She also looks down. Olba already knows the answer but sill he is going to ask.

''Um Yunan-san righ?'' He asked when he looked at the man with a big green head and a braid.

''That's right'' the man answered quietly.

'' Can you save Alibaba?''

''No,I am sorry''

* * *

En-nii!, eh brother en-

_ugh never mind_

''Kouha You're back?''

But before Kouha can do anything the plants are already in his way again. Hakuryuu occupies Kouen so he can't help him. But then wind blows the plants away from Kouha.

''Hakuei!'' Kouha screamed.

In one hand she holds her fan in the other one she holds her sword. With a sad but determent look in her eyes she stares at Hakuryuu and Kouen.

''Nee-san''

''Hakuryuu''

Hakuryuu makes an attempt to pass Kouen to get to his sister, when Kouen tries to stop him a masked woman appears in front of him. She stands in Kouen's way and now he can't stop Hakuryuu.

Hakuei wants to say something to Hakuryuu but he already swings with his guandao at her, she blocks it with her swords and tries to blow him away. He breaks the wind with the plants of zagan and tries to attack her with the plants but she blows them away again. Then Kouha tries to hit Hakuryuu from behind but Hakuryuu makes creatures with zagan and sends them towards Kouha. When hakuei wants to help him Hakuryuu swings his guandao again at her. This time she doesn't block but evades it. She then tries to hit him with her sword but she only graces his cheek. Now they have a similar scar on their faces. When Kouen tries to make his way to Kouha to burn the creatures he the masked woman stand in his way.

_So this is the woman Aladdin was talking about. _

The woman spreads her hands and smiles '' I won't let you pass!''

_What kind of ability must she have, is she a magician?''_

Kouen cautious tries to strike her, she doesn't move. The sword doesn't hit her, a shield is protecting her.

_Borg he? So she is a magician. I have to be careful. I do not know what kind of magic she has, maybe black magic, or blood magic or normal magic._ _He can't attack her because he doesn't know what she can do, but she won't let him pas to help Hakuei or Kouha, if just Kougyoku and Koumei would hurry up. But he will not do nothing, he will try to take this woman down._

* * *

''Are you really fighting seriously nee-san?''

'' Are you? Why are you even doing this?''

'I do not want a Kou empire controlled by Althamen''

'' You already killed the leader didn't you? You killed our mother!'' Hakuei screamed.

''Do you think I should just-, my hatred can never be erased and that woman, don't call her our mother she stopped being that the moment she betrayed her own children!'' Hakuryuu screamed back.

''Your hatred doesn't have to be erased as long as it will not lead your life. Do you think this is what you brothers wanted?'' Hakuei answered. ''You are controlling your own people, you are hurting them!''

''You are fighting to and leading them also to their dead aren't you?'!''

''Because you started a war!'' Hakuei answered.

''This is what I must do. ''Why didn't you do something you saw what was going on ?'' Hakuryuu asked. ''Why do you fight!?''

''You should already know, I did it for a great cause , you must become broad minded enough to show tolerance towards all sort of men, to hold back your hatred and join hands with other people. You can't fight on your own. You can't rule an empire on your own. You can't force your people to fight for you that is wrong. In order to fulfil our brother's ideals in order to unite the world our fathers wish, you have to throw away your violent anger. It will only hurt you in the end. I will be one of the people to do this so that I can protect the Kou empire, so that there can be peace. I do not know if it is right, but in my eyes it is. Our father and brothers fought for what they believed in, Kouen fights for what he believes in, you fight for what you believe in and I will fight for what I believe in. Yes I do not think it is fair that they got killed. But I don't want to drown in hatred. I want to help my country. I do not want many victims, the men not being able to go home. If we can conquer the world and stop all the wars then there will be peace. Then that will be what I will do. I want peace, or people to be save, and you have hurt them. Manipulating them, killing them and starting a war. I can't let you do this. This is why, my little brother, why I fight, my reason.

'' I see so that is your answer'' Hakuryuu said coldly like he was already expecting it. ''But you forgot one thing nee-san...''

Hakuryuu flies towards his sister, she does the same. When he tries to pull her down with the plants she blows them away. He tries to strike her but she get s a hold of his guandao with her hand. Because of that the blade doesn't hit her.

_Now this is my chance_

Hakuei goes in for the kill but just before her sword reaches Hakuryuu's neck it stops. Tears are falling down and Hakuei is shivering.

_Why, why? _

Hakuei can't kill him, he is her little brother. Even if the hole world hates him, even if she knows he must be killed. Why is it that she can't. The reason is simple, she loves him, he is the only one left. She can't kill him.

But he can...

_That is the thing you forgot onee-chan..._

* * *

**Author's note**

**Question:** Do you want Hakuryuu's rukh to stay black or turn white again?

About this chapter:

The longest chapter, sorry for the wait I had to study. Next chapter will be shorter.

Okay, I do not know if the generals are related to Kouen's household but they have the same surname so...I will just assume they are.

Sorry Hakuei fans but I didn't want her to kill Hakuryuu.

Yeah, Kouha has a really hard time dealing with the plants.

I do not know if the woman is a magician or anything about the woman at all but whatever.

Please review and answer my question.


	4. Destiny - fate

**Chapter 4: fate/destiny**

_I do not own magi_

Hakuei can't kill him, he is her little brother. Even if the hole world hates him, even if she knows he must be killed. Why is it that she can't. The reason is simple, she loves him, he is the only one left. She can't kill him.

But he can...

_That is the thing you forgot onee-chan..._

Tears fall down her cheeks and her eyes are deprives of will to fight when she sees that her younger brother swings at her with no mercy, no love, just hate in his eyes.

She closes her eyes waiting to be slashed but instead of hearing her body getting slashed open she hears a clash. A clash of two weapons but not hers.

''Ugh''

Hakuei opens her eyes, it is Kouen. He saved her. With amazing speed he got past the woman and defended hakuei.

''Why?'' Hakuei stutters but before anyone can make another movement Hakuryuu swings his Guandao at Kouen, Kouen tries to use his sword to stop it but plants are holding it down and there isn't enough time to burn them.

''No!'' Hakuei screams!

''Aah!'' it is the sound of screaming that echoes through the sky but not that of Kouen or Hakuei.

''Sorry I'm late brother!''

''Are you alright Nii-san?''

Koumei and kouyuku have finally arrived.

''Yes, go help Kouha!''

kougyoku makes her way to help Kouha, while koumei flies to his brother. With a sad face Hakuei looks at her brother.

_This is the end..._

Koumei teleported Hakuryuu's guandao behind his arm and legs. They are gone now.

When Kouen tries to approach him to continue the fight the magician stands in his way yet again.

''Are you alright my majesty?''

The only thing she gets as an answer is a dead glare. She gives him her hand and he uses some of her magoi. He grows new arms and legs. Koumei and Kouen try to attack him but the borg of the woman repels their attacks. When Hakuryuu is finished kougyoku together with Kouha come flying towards him but the woman defends him.

''It doesn't look to good for us your majesty''

Hakuryuu stays silent and prepares to attack.

'' kougyoku and hakuei, you two fight the woman, do not get to close but do not let her get in our way. We three, koumei, Kouha and me will take Hakuryuu down.'' Kouen says

''understand brother'' kougyoku replies

Hakuei doesn't react for a moment but then nods and turns away but right before she follows she asks.

''why did you save me?''

''Because I promised''

Hakuei doesn't understand his answer he didn't make any promises like that to her but then the woman goes in for the attack and she defends herself with the wind.

''I will tell you later'' Kouen says before flying together with his brothers to her younger brother.

Still with tears streaming down her face she slowly turns her back to her younger brother and prepares to fight the magician together with her niece.

_Hakuryuu..._

''Fighting three against one isn't fair you know'' Hakuryuu spats while keeping an eye on the three who have him surrounded''

''I have more followers than you, the people who want to fight for me are not brainwashed, people who believe in me. I have more allies than you in my own country, I do not need to make them Kouen says calmly. Is fighting with an army that isn't your own fair?''

''You bastard how dare you speak of fair? You letting us kill our own people is also not fair!'' Kouha shouts clearly angry because of what Hakuryuu did to his people especially Junjun.

'' But you do kill them!'' Hakuryuu returns.

''Because you destroyed them! they are now nothing more than your puppets!'' Kouha shouts again.

''Enough, lets end this...'' Kouen says.

''Yes my brother and king'' Kouha en koumei nod.

''Try it'' Hakuryuu hissed, but he already knows had this is not going to end well for him. Still he won't give in, he will try until he dies and while trying to take them with him.

_If only Judar was here, why did Aladdin have to get in his way? _

When Kouha goes in for the attack Hakuryuu blocks him, when Kouen tries to burn him he protects himself with plans. When koumei teleports a swords at him from the fallen soldiers beneath them he evades but in that moment Kouen moves closer and cuts one of his legs. But before Hakuryuu has time to grow them back he gets attack by Kouha, he blocks kouha's scythe with his guandao but in the mean time Kouen prepares for his extreme magic. While Kouen is almost done, Kouha keeps Hakuryuu occupied so that he can't prepare a counter attack.

_He wouldn't attack Kouha and me, would he?_

Then Kouen fires it at Hakuryuu and Kouha, but just before it hits them until the last minute Kouha keeps Hakuryuu occupied and then suddenly vanished and then the only think Hakuryuu could see was a big flash, the extreme magic had hit him while Kouha was safely teleported by koumei next to him.

Hakuryu burning and almost dead dashes one last desperate time towards Kouen, while first hesitant while thinking of hakuryuu's and hakuei's brothers but he still goes in for the kill, it is a battle of the sword.

_How did you ever thought of beating me? I have more experience, more djinns then you. How did you think to rule you kingdom? You have no experience, you have not learned it. I know how I have for a long time you know nothing only theory not in real live. Do you know how it is in war? No you have never fought in war, even __kougyoku__ has more experience then you. Do you know how hard some decisions are? How it is that thousands of people depend on you. That you cannot start doubting yourself or it will all be over? you have underestimated it just because you have the right blood doesn't mean you are the right king, knowledge, experience, tolerance, respect and many more things that is what a king needs. You are not like your brothers, you will not be a good king because you are too young, you miss things, things you need and you will never get them because your head and heart are full of hate and there is no room for other things. _

he hits the guandao out of Hakuryuu hands and stabs him through the heart Hakuryuu can barley land on the ground but then his djinn equipment wears off. With his hand he grabs his hearts as he falls on his knees.

''No, it can't end this way, why? Destiny, fate? Why me?'' Hakuryuu says as he desperately fights for his life while blood is flowing everywhere.

''This was not destiny you know'' Kouha says while landing on the ground next to his brother Kouen who has also landed ''If you didn't do what you did you would have been alive, if you made other choices. You decide your own fate by the decisions you make. Sometimes the option how many choices you have people influence but the decision, choice is still yours. It is your own fault this happened because you choose revenge, no you choose hate''

His vision gets blurred , but he can still make the form out of his sister who is dashing towards him only to stop and hide herself behind Kouen then slowly removing her head from behind Kouen and looking at him with a sad face.

''Hakuryuu...''

_Nee-san..._

''Are you saying I shouldn't have done this? I should have let that woman live?'''

''Kouha is saying, you cannot kill everyone you hate, because then there will be no one left you need each other in order to life even if you do not think so. But that is how I see things what you do is up to you but you do have to accept the consequences.'' Kouen replies.

''Is it wrong I went against fate?''

''maybe it was your destiny to go against destiny, your fate, what is fate exactly , you decide our own fate with the actions you make, like Kouha said before''

_But this isn't what I had planned, my sister is crying... I am not happy at all.. Is this what my brothers had meant? I do not think so...I am sure of it_

''If you did kill everyone you hate, what then? Do you think the people will support you? Only if you brainwash them, is that what you want? ''

_I didn't want this..._

_I just... wanted revenge, the hateful feeling in my heart to be gone, but after that? _

Hakuryuu falls on his back his wooden arms next to his body.

_Why did this happen?_

_Because the world is just unfair._

Hakuryuu's vision gets blurry and then black.

_Mother..._

He is dead.

Slowly his body turns black like that of Cassim.

_So this is it huh? Wait... Hakuei is here but where is the magician and __kougyoku__?_

Kouen turns around to see kougyoku still searching for the magicain while there is no sight of her, then suddenly she is above hakuryuu's body, only his head has yet to become black. She opens her mouth and puts her lips onto hakuryuu's when the four people want to react and attack her, her borg protects her. She winks at Kouen. When her at Hakuryuu's lips part black rukh can be seen sucked out of Hakuryuu and an evil laugh can be heard.

Kouen knows that laugh.

The magician disappears in the blink of an eye in the sky and while they in vain try to follow her. With black rukh surrounding her and her evil smile on her face she says.

'' See you later, Kouen.''

When they land again on the ground, the soldiers are coming towards them.

''Lord Kouen we have been able to subdue all of hakuryuu's remaining soldiers!''

''Lord Kouen what was that?''

''Lord Kouen! Is Hakuryuu, the traitor dead?!''

Before Kouen can speaks Koumei is already explaining and giving orders to the soldiers.

When hakuei looks at her dead brother tears leave her eyes and she buries her face in kouens clothes. Sobbing. kougyoku cries to. While still confused about what just happend he tries to comfort his sister and Hakuei but gets a sign from Koumei that he is needed. Kouha gently pulls kougyoku and hakuei away from his brother who then leaves to go to his men...

Hakuryuu's body has fully turned black.

He lost.

**Authors note**

Hello! It truly has been a long time! I can explain why I didn't update this. I didn't like the way the manga was going (I still do now like what happened). I hate Hakuryuu right now like if he didnt't side with Sinbad kou would still be fine! He couldn't do anything on his own. And poor kougyoku I hate sinbad and aladdin to. I want to see Judar and Kouha! Kouen too.

It was Hard to write this chapter, to come up with a closure for Hakuryuu, so it might not really feel ''complete'' but this is sort of the end. I am not fully satisfied with this end but I also do not know how I could have written it differently so... This just is it. I am just not good with writing endings I guess. I will probably still upload a very small chapter where I try to tie up all the loose ends but I will do that in a different way then that I have written these chapters. It will be like a diary, a character will write in their dairy what happened after this and tie up all the loose ends.

You might have noticed that in the first and second chapter it was mostly about Kouha, that was because Kouha is my favourite character and I wanted to write a story about him. Then I decided to upload another chapter. But then I thought that it should actually be Kouen and his sister who played a bigger role because they knew Hakuryuu better. So the result of that was the third chapter. And in this chapter, as you have seen Kouen en Kouha have bigger roles then the others. I really didn't include kougyoku and koumei much, did I? I do really like kougyoku but I guess in this story she didn't get to play a big role, maybe in my other magi fanfic.

Well this really was a long author's word. Thank you for following and reading this story, Until the last chapter! If you have any questions feel free to ask them!


	5. dear diary

Dear diary,

It has been quite some time hasn't it? since I last wrote in you. Do not worry I am fine. Kou is still standing though many soldiers have died. The one's being brainwashed and manipulated by Hakuryuu almost all died from being modified or killed. Some could be saved but what are the few drops in a whole bucket of water? Kouen has been crowned emperor, kougyoku is a general now, hakuei still has her position although some people wanted her removed because of what her younger brother did but Kouen convinced them that she was against hakuryuu's decision and just like her brother's was a good (asset) for Kou. Kouen really has a soft spot for her doesn't he? I remember that someone told me that before father was emperor and he was not yet first crown prince he served under lady Hakuei and her brothers. It was when I was playing in de garden that I overheard Kouen talking with hakuren and hakuyuu. They made him promise he would protect hakuei. I always wondered why they didn''t say hakuryuu to, maybe because Kouen only was the guard of hakuei? I do not know, I didn't hear the whole conversation... I do not like hakuei, I would rather have that kouen has a soft spot for me...

Hakuryuu obviously lost. that was to be expected. he never stood a chanche and was a fool trying. taking meany men to hell with him. how could he ever try taking the throne? there is no way he could ever have been a good emperor. only brother can. and maybe koumei but it is going to be kouen anyway.

The ex-generals, the traitors are dead, killed by kouen's household. I can't believe those old fools thought they could defeat kouen's household. Serves them right. Kouha is fine, still wicked as ever. But he is very saddend by his subordinates demise. He really does have a good bond with his soldiers so when they die he always gets sad but tries to hide it from the outside world. Though I have seen him crack on the burriel of Junjun. Kouen went so I followed him. It was sad. But all the deads of the soldiers were sad in a way. I didn't know any of them. So i couldn't muster a tear. If i knew them I would probaly have cried but I have seen so many war and dead people that I couldn' did but she probably knew them, fought besides them and killed some of them, hakuei probably blamed herself anyway.

Hakuryuu's body was taken away, I do not know to where. Kouen says I do not need to know and that I should focus on helping the families of the dead. That is going to be a lot of paper work but nothing I cannot handle. Brother has a meeting with sindria and the other countries next month according to rumours about althamen. the magi alladin and yunan who are at the moment in kou will attend to. the people of prince alibaba, well since balbadd is now from us I guess it is just sir alibaba have burried his body and are staying with the magi. though brother probaly would not let that magi leave so easily since we have not heard anything from judar and so he is assumed dead..

I have to leave now, have to go back to my dear loving husband.

Greets,

Kourin

**author's note**

this update is part of the updates to celebrate I have written fanfics for a year now. Yeah!

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you for reading. If you have Any questions feel Free to ask them.

_i do not own magi_


End file.
